A multicopter including three or more rotors has a simple mechanism and is easily manufactured compared to a single rotor helicopter, and is being utilized mainly in a field of aerial photographing, or investigation of seashores or craters where a person cannot enter, or in a field of collecting ground information from the sky such as information collection from the sky at the time of disaster, in place of the single rotor helicopter (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Such a multicopter is generally configured to fly by fixing the angles of blades, and controlling the rotational speed of a motor which drives each main rotor. However, a manned multicopter having a configuration in which the attack angle of a main rotor can be controlled such that landing is enabled by operation of autorotation when an engine or a motor which drives rotors is broken during flying is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).